


En la Noche

by Sofir



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor es capaz de todo, Lena Luthor sabe todo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofir/pseuds/Sofir
Summary: Ni Alex Danvers ni Lena Luthor esperaban que su noche de viernes se desarrolle de esa manera. Pero la vida sorprende, a veces para mejor y a veces para peor...





	1. Chapter 1

La noche no pintaba bien para la Agente Danvers.

Luego de meses y meses de investigación, había logrado conseguir una pista sobre “La banda de R’nn” un grupo de alienígenas de raza desconocida quetraficaban órganos y aterrorizaban la ciudad.El problema comenzó cuando, en una estúpida decisión, decidió ir a estudiarlos por sí misma. Kara estaba en su noche libre y los agentes estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de uno de sus compañeros.

Así que, cargada simplemente con una pistola y su mente, tomó su motocicleta y se desplazó por las calles de National City, hasta llegar a la dirección que mostraba la pantalla de su aparato.

A su alrededor podía ver la silueta del imponente edificio de L-corp, a un par de cuadras, el complejo de apartamentos donde la heredera y dueña de la compañía residía (de la cual estaba secreta y platónicamente enamorada), además de una serie de cafés los cuales ya conocida gracias al inhumano apetito de su hermana adoptiva. 

Sigilosamente Alex se infiltró al edificio abandonado donde teóricamente deberían estar los sospechosos.

En un principio, todo parecía andar bien, escondida en la oscuridad, la agente podía escuchar dos voces conversando en una voz baja y con un acento extraños acerca de precios y cotizaciones. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al darse cuenta que eran precios de los diferentes órganos de las variadas razas de alienígenas que habitaban actualmente nuestro planeta.

En ese momento Alex decidió dar por finalizado el reconocimiento. Dentro de un par de días asaltaría el lugar con la Chica de Acero y varias docenas de agentes del DEO y terminaría con el reinado de terror de este grupo.Pero no quería irse sin antes dar un vistazo para poder investigar la raza de los asesinos, así que pegó un salto hacia la próxima barandilla.

Gran error.

Según parece, los aliens eran bastante rápidos y con un oído muy desarrollado ya que al momento en que los pies de la agente impactaron en el suelo, produciendo un sutil ruido, Alex se vio cercada por las dos voces, que agarraron sus brazos con la fuerza suficiente para dejar marcas y le propinaron un golpe en el pecho que casi la deja sin aire.

La única parte positiva es que finalmente pudo fijarse en el rostro y cuerpo de sus agresores.

Y vale decir que definitivamente eran atemorizantes. Su piel era de un tono violeta oscuro con manchas negras, su cara se asemejaba a las de una pantera, con cuernos y dientes afilados a la vista. Y no hay que olvidarse de las garras, malditas garras.

Pero lo peor de todo fueron las palabras que salieron de sus bocas en una especie de gruñido...

“Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?”

Uno de los alienígenas bajó su cabeza y asquerosamente, olfateó a la agente.

“Humano, no valen mucho”

“Tengo un comprador que quiere un estómago humano y ofrece un buen pago por él”

“Decidido. Cariño,normalmente diría que esto no va a doler, pero debido a tu irrespetuosa interrupción, no habrá anestesia para tí”

Alex soltó un gruñido y empezó a forcejear, sin embargo, sus agresores eran bastante fuertes. Uno de ellos extendió una de sus muy afiladas garras y comenzó a realizar un corte algo profundo y extremadamente doloroso a lo largo del estómago de la agente, desviando su concentración y aflojando su agarre, momento en el cual Alex pudo soltarse, tomar su arma y disparar dos veces en la cabeza del alíen, quien no se abstuvo de rasguñar su rostro ygolpear su rodilla.

Con la adrenalina aún recorriendo su cuerpo, la humana salió corriendo con mucha dificultad (su pierna dolía muchísimo al apoyarla) y disparando al otro individuo, lamentablemente fallando todos sus tiros.

Logró salir del edificio cuando se percató que su motocicleta había sido robada. Mierda. Además, está sangrando a mares y comenzaba a sentirse mareada. No tenía muchas opciones ( en el hospital harían muchas preguntas y el DEO estaba vacío).

Alex pensó que era ese su momento de morir.

Y siempre dicen que antes de morir uno ve toda su vida pasar ante sus ojos, pero ella solo pudo ver un par de ojos verdes diciéndole que se apurase y que vaya a visitarla.

Así que con lo último de sus fuerzas, se dirigió al edificio de su salvadora.


	2. Capítulo 2

Es de común conocimiento para todo el planeta tierra que no hay muchos individuos con los que Lena Luthor, CEO de una compañía multimillonaria y portadora de un apellido con una importantísima connotación negativa,se siente confortable. O conversa diariamente. O mantiene una relación relativamente similar a una amistad.

Así que imagínense su sorpresa cuando, a las tres de la mañana de un viernes mientras, laptop en mano, disfrutaba de una copa de su tinto favorito (y, cabe destacar, ridículamente costoso), sonó repetidamente el timbre de su penthouse, del cual tenían conocimiento un reducido número de personas.

Si bien algo temerosa, su entrenamiento de Luthor la guió a ocultar sus emociones, colocarse sus tacones altos y avanzar lentamente hacia la puerta para ver quien era el misterioso visitante que osaba interrumpir uno de sus pocos momentos de “relax”.

He imagínense su sorpresa cuando, al abrir su puerta, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Alexandra Danvers, mujer que le había salvado la vida cuando su hermano había decidido quitárselay quien desconfía de ella por el mero hecho de portar el apellido de su padre. Además de ser, por supuesto, hermana de su amiga Kara Danvers, una agente especial y una mujer altamente atractiva.

Pero al parecer aún no terminaban las sorpresas de esa noche. No estaba en la puerta simplemente Alexandra Danvers, sino una muy demacrada, ensangrentada y pálida Alex Danvers, murmurando como una especie demantra “Nada de hospitales y nada de llamar a Kara” que luego de haber repetido la frase al rededor de seis veces, se desplomó en los brazos de la CEO, quien, al analizar sus opciones, decidió llevarla a su habitación, quitarle la remera y los pantalones manchados y atender sus heridas, que parecían ser varias y de diferentes tamaños. 

Si bien una parte de sí no pudo evitar imaginarse recorriendo el cuerpo de la semidesnuda ( y muy bella) agente con su mirada, todo pensamiento lujurioso quedó de lado al observar el real estado de su cuerpo.

El daño principal parecía ser un gran corte relativamente profundo a lo largo del estómago y una serie de pequeños cortes en su mejilla que parecían hechos por garras de animales, además de varios hematomas en el pecho y los brazos y una inflamada y posiblemente disputada rodilla. Muy probablemente las heridas fueron resultado de alguna pelea o misión poco exitosa.

Lena Luthor agradeció silenciosamente el haber estudiado medicina y primeros auxilios además de su profesión principal y emprendió el trabajo de curación que le llevó hasta que el sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte.

También agradeció que teníaen su departamento materiales médicos modernos y algunos que estaban en la etapa final de prueba de la empresa, que facilitaron la tarea y evitaron tener que coser las heridas de la agente, hecho que hubiese sido muy tedioso.

Luego de haberse cerciorado de haber revisado todas las heridas y que la inconsciencia se debía muy probablemente a la pérdida de sangre y no a una contusión en la cabeza, la morocha dió por terminada su tarea con satisfacción y retomó su ya olvidada pero deliciosa copa de vino tinto.

Todavía estaba en duda desi avisar o no a su amiga Kara, sin embargo eligió respetar los deseos de la mujer inconsciente en su cama, que al despertar iba a tener que contestar una serie de preguntas muy extensa.

Al parecer, sería otro día sin dormir para la dueña de L-Corp.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que le guste.


End file.
